


Nightlight

by hyuckithmelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Depression, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckithmelon/pseuds/hyuckithmelon
Summary: Hyuck just wanted to fly around at night, burn off stress, and get home in time before his magic gets cut off. He didn't expect to hear a man's singing voice at this hour. He didn't know he loved the way it sounded and the way it just felt so velevety to the touch. It was... perfect. He didn't realize how he needed it so badly.





	Nightlight

The way the night sky had a purple glow was soothing. The way the cold air barely touched him. It was relieving considering everything that had been happening.

'Doyoung’s gonna kill me later… oh well…' Hyuck grabbed his wand, mumbled a few words. Then he was up in the trees, the night’s light shining in between here and there.  
“Ah Lee Donghyuck, you can’t think too hard about it,” he scolded himself.

Donghyuck went on the route through the forest roof rather quite often. Refreshing, he would call it. Nature and its beauty. The glow of the sky whisking him away to a new realm. The stars are beginning to show up, the crescent moon barely making a statement. The leaves brushing past his skin as he flew through. 

The want to take someone special through this route was evident. But he doesn’t know anyone who’d actually be willing to fly with him. Donghyuck let out a sigh. It’s so beautiful, he thought to himself. Holding onto that thought, he continued to run through the forest roof. In such a free and flowing way that could be considered childish.

Turning over, and under, and sideways in the sky. Donghyuck smiled brightly. He went around the same route for god knows how long. 

He stopped suddenly.

The crickets stopped chirping. The moon shone on a balcony on a tower. A man’s low voice could be heard. It wasn’t bellowing, nor did it run through the air, it was soft, delicate, and precious. 

“Send me… your location let’s… focus on… communicating cause… da da ra da ra dum…”

Donghyuck flew closer to the tower. Listening to the voice closely, it was perfect. Looking up at the sky, and hearing his voice. Nothing could beat that.' Should I fly up..? It’s such a nice voice…' Hyuck thought to himself. No you, idiot, he’s a human he’s gonna think you’re some weirdo who flies… The voice continued to sing quietly, thinking it’s only himself who heard it. Time continued to pass, different songs and tunes heard. Donghyuck looked up again.

'Oh shit, I gotta get back…' He looked up towards the tower. 'Your voice is beautiful, I hope someone has told you that.' Hyuck pulled his hood back onto his head. Grabbing his wand, and mumbling a few words quietly, and off into the dark night he went.

Something caught Mark’s eye as it turned slightly past midnight. A faint glow of yellow appeared then disappeared just as it came. Even though it was a quick second, it lured him in. Oh, how he wished he could follow that warm light.  
Shit, shit, shit, shit. I gotta make it back before it really hits midnight. 

-

No longer was it a “calming flight at night,” it was a race against the time before his magic gets cut off. If he has to wait a whole nother hour before his magic comes back, he should’ve just stayed at the tower.

'Come on, come on! I can make it!'

He let out a yelp, then a hard thud is heard. If he managed to wake up Doyoung, he’s ultimately fucked. “Ah shit…” He could see the little house he lived in, not too far of a walk. How will he sneak in back into the house? That’s for him to figure out when he reaches the place. Donghyuck gets up, dusts himself, and heads towards the forsaken place he should be inside at this hour. 

He looked up one of the sides of his house once he got there. “Jeno, my dude…” he began apologizing to the window that was attached to Jeno’s room. “Sorry bro, but don’t take away my computer rights. And I blame time being a total asshole to me.” And thus, Donghyuck made the decision to open Jeno’s window and crawl through it. After many silent grunts, and getting his leg stuck in the frame somehow, he was in the house. 'Yes, I did it-'

“Hyuck, why the fuck are you in my room???”

'Oh, for fucks sake-'

“Oh hello bestie.” Donghyuck said in the most innocent way possible. “And I just came to steal your computer, no biggie.” Jeno squinted his eyes, but from what Hyuck could tell, he probably wasn’t in the mood to fight. He grabbed his blanket and turned the other side, “ugh, just take the damn thing… let me sleep.” A wave of relief rushed through him. And hell yes, time to take Jeno’s precious computer too. Hyuck mumbled a small “thank you" closing the window, and taking the computer. Hehe, two birds with one stone, successfully hit. 

After the suspense of reaching his bedroom upstairs, he reached his destination. He set down the computer carefully then carelessly flopped his whole body on the bed, the beautiful voice rushing back to his him.

It wasn’t easy to remember the melodies, they weren’t catchy enough. But it was easy to remember the purity of it. It was soft, velvety to the touch, it was impossible to forget it.

He looked out the window. The moon’s rays shine through. 'I guess my magic’s coming back.' Still looking towards the glass, he couldn’t spot the tower either. A feeling of necessity to hear the voice again was tugging Donghyuck. As sleep took it’s reign, Hyuck decided, he’s going back tomorrow night. 

-

The sun barely said “hello” as Donghyuck turned to the other side of the bed. A sound could be heard, the door downstairs creaked open, a small figure most likely emerged. “My lovely satan spawns!!! I am home~!!!” Donghyuck’s eyes widened. His brain was split between two thoughts:

HOLY SHIT- TEN’S BACK-  
OH FUCK- CHITTAPORN IS BACK-

Both thoughts equally said with fear and dread. He totally forgot Ten (“chittaporn” according to Mr. Johnny one of those famous members of some famous guild) was coming back today, and he didn’t remind everyone to clean up the house. 

Another cause of dread, if Ten’s back, Kun’s coming back. Dealing with a pissed-off Kun is something Donghyuck would like to not witness in his lifetime. Shutting his eyes closed, shifting over to not face the doorway. “Kim Dongyoung??? Hello???” The amount of a curse words that rushed through Hyuck’s mind could write a whole essay in that second alone. “God, I know that you hate me, but dongyoung~ we are literally roommates-“

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, CHITTAPHON, SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.”

Donghyuck smiled out of habit. Back to the regular chaos. 

“Come on, bunny boy, I know you missed me~”  
“Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, I didn’t ask to be woken up at these ungodly hours.”  
“WHAT the FUCK is going on???”  
“I don’t know what he said but I agree.”  
“Renjun said he’s going to strangle you all.”  
“PARK JISUNG-“

Donghyuck groaned. Can’t he just sleep in peace??? Pulling himself out of bed, he dragged himself downstairs. “Donghyuck,” Doyoung spoke up, “You good, bud???” He nodded. “Morning good, everyone.” He summoned his chopsticks over to him. Simple replies could be heard. Not that he was paying too much attention. Hyuck was busy reminiscing on that beautiful voice. Barely grasping on what he could remember. 

“-right, Hyuck???” Donghyuck snapped back to reality hearing Renjun’s voice. The whole table was looking at him. “Wait what, sorry repeat that, I wasn’t listening.” Renjun shook his head, Jeno made a sound that seemed inhuman, Jisung slammed his head onto the table. 

“They were talking about the fairies in the forest.” Doyoung entered, wearing a pink apron that seemed to be rather new. Doyoung shot a look at Jisung, “now… in my opinion, you, Park Jisung, don’t you like that fairie who’s-“ An applause and laughter could be heard from outer space, Jisung’s face was a tomato that’s extremely ripe. “I-it’s not like that…” Jeno elbowed the younger, “I agree with Doyoung, what was his name???” 

The look in both Renjun and Jeno’s eyes were inevitable. 

“I know!” Renjun stood up, giving Jisung the look, “Zhong Chenle right???” Donghyuck smirked. Scratch calling Jisung a tomato, lava red seemed like a better synonym. He looked down, scratching the back of his neck. “Y-yeah… That’s his name…”

“Says the Park Jisung, our savage of a maknae, having the rainbows and butterflies for a little fairie.”  
Donghyuck interrupted. Renjun high-fived him, while Jeno held back Jisung. Considering that they almost burnt down the forest last time they had a heated fight, both metaphorically and legitimately, it was for good reason. “NOREN CAN ALWAYS COUNT ON YOU, HYUCK!” Hyuck let out a smile. “OF COURSE, WE BESTIES, AND ANYTHING TO TEASE BABY JISUNGIE~” A bell’s ringing silenced the four. 

“Alright, you devil children. Food’s ready. Have you guys seen Chittaphon???”

A chorus of nopes circled back to Doyoung as his reply. He let out a sigh. Snapping his fingers, plates filled with food appeared in front of them. Before Donghyuck can dig in, he stopped himself for what was about to happen. Doyoung inhaled.

“TEN. CHITTAPHON. LEECHAIYAPORNKUL. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO TAKE BACK YOUR TRAVELERS PERMIT-“ first, purple sparkly dust, then finally Ten appeared. “I’m here now... for fuck’s sake.” Doyoung smiled. “Good. Let’s eat.” The six of them all dug into the feast Doyoung had made. Donghyuck just knows it’s ultimately delicious (it always is). 

Despite breakfast being relatively normal, something was off. Donghyuck couldn’t put his finger on it. He’ll figure it out eventually, if not they’ll tell him sooner or later. “Thank for breakfast.” Doyoung gave him a thumbs up. Putting up his plate and chopsticks(using magic of course), he went back to his room. It was a blessing he got the room to himself. He shut the door behind him. His mind began to clear itself, but the voice. 

That voice.

The more he thought about, it was like he knew the same voice. No, the same person. But where exactly..? He didn’t know, but from previous experiences… probably one of those dreams? Or could he not exist and last night was his imagination??? No, it’s definitely real, Jeno’s computer is still on the floor of his room. 

Donghyuck grabbed at his hair. “God, why am I confusing myself like this???” That route was meant to be calming, not make things more stressful. Trying to remember the beauty of the voice, he began drawing on the air with his finger. Knowing aerial and light magic is nice sometimes. 

Could the voice compare to fluffy, puffy clouds? A flourishing, garden of colorful herbs? The moon’s light?  
It was so distinct, yet it was something so common. It seemed like a red ruby in a bed of roses. If he had to pick the voice out of multiples, he could pinpoint it in an instant. 

-

Time passed by slowly, hours of drawing with a beam of light, Kun arriving sometime in between, more drawing, then some gaming. Overall, it was between trying to disregard the voice or trying to remember the voice. 

The sun began setting. The drawings of light dissipating in a matter of seconds. Donghyuck got up and headed toward his closet. Looking through his triped filled wardrobe, he found a rather basic hoodie- if you call a Balenciaga SINNERS edition black hoodie, basic. Ah fuck, where did my wand go??? His face contorted to fit the emotion of distress. “Chan, my dear wand, where in the fuckity fuck did you go???”

A zap hit his left arm. Maybe he shouldn’t speak sarcasm to a wand. “Yikes, you’re in a snappy mood, Chan.” Another zap. He snatched the misbehaving wand, “now I need you to cooperate. We require your detective skills and determination.” If wands had human-like features, Hyuck was (high key) sure that Chan just rolled his eyes. 

He headed down the stairs. No one was in sight. Dashing out of the doorway, he jumped onto the wind, and inwards to the forest. “CHAN, MY BOY, YOU DID GREAT SWEETIE. WOO-HOO!!!” Flying through the leaves, saying hi to any of the night fairies he came across. 

A little friend popped onto his route before the sun fully set. He touched down immediately. “Haechannie!” The baby pudu looked up. “Awww… how are you???” The pudu trotted towards Donghyuck, nuzzling his head near his leg. Hyuck crouched down to Haechan’s level. “It’s been good? That’s nice…” He patted the pudu’s head. “Aight lil bud,” he stood up. “I have some business I need to get to.” Hyuck smiled at Haechan. “I’ll see you, Haechannie.” The pudu nodded its small head. He waved his goodbye then flew in the direction of the voice.

Calmness finally came over him. He was free again. The longing seemed to be quenched with this breezy feeling. I hope he sings every night like in those fairy tales. If anything the voice could tell a whole fairy tale whenever it let out it’s beautiful tone. 

Donghyuck whizzed pass the violet night. Little twirls and loops between the trees, leaves brushing past his skin. Riding the train of the breeze, hoping dearly it’ll lead him to the tower. 

Time slowed down. The crickets stop chirping. That feeling from yesterday rushing through his veins. “Leightus,” he put out his hand, “small.” A small flame emerged, hovering over his palm. He stopped himself in the sky.

“I think you’re lit, so am I… baby, you’re real, so am I… I know that you… you meant I, just… just tell me one time…”

Donghyuck flew closer to the sound. 'Alright Lee Donghyuck, introduce yourself. Wait, what, why- just do it. I THOUGHT WE BOTH AGREED TO NOT TO DO THAT- did I stutter?' Using his hand that didn’t have fire, he slapped his face to not back out of this dumb decision of his. He inched closer. Then higher.

As the man came to view, he was ethereal. Black undercut, high cheekbones, not so smooth skin but it still was nice, white oversized t-shirt and a pair of glasses.

'Wow, we seriously aren’t backing out now are we-'

The man who held the voice jumped back, probably from shock. 

“Yeah, so hi.”

Mr. Nice Voice just stood there, jaw dropped. Definitely processing everything that just happened. It’s not every day, you’re stuck in a tower, and some random dude with magical powers of flight comes up to your balcony, with a fist of fire and an awkward smile, blatantly says hi, and stares at you. Definitely a good logical reason for the shock.

“Well uh- h-hello.”

Donghyuck flew closer to the balcony rail. The voice stepped back. “Are you trying to kill me or-?” Donghyuck shook his head vigorously, “no no no no no, I just wanted to come by and say hi.” That’s the dumbest excuse ever, Lee Donghyuck, he thought at the back of his head. “Anyways, what’s your name???” His eyes sparkled with curiosity as he waited for his answer. The voice stepped closer. I hope he thinks I’m not trying to kill him now. “My name’s M-Mark.”  
“M-Mark???” 

Hyuck imitated the poor boy’s small stutter. Little habit that comes when you’re stuck with 3 other boys your age and 3 nagging adults who come in and out during the year. “Well, nice to meet you too, Mark, I’m Donghyuck.” He put out his hand, Mark grabbed it and gave it a small shake. “Um, before we continue talking- could you please, uh,” he looked straight into the ball of fire on Donghyuck’s hand. “Oh.” He blew out the fire, then smiled again, “better?” Mark nodded. Donghyuck flew closer to the balcony railing, resting his elbows on the old piece of sturdy wood. He let his hoodie fall back slightly.

“Well, Mr. Mark, tell me something.”  
“Uh… you’re the first person who’s come across me… and actually-“  
“Woah woah woah- hold up, you’re stuck in a literal tower in the forest. How did NO ONE find you-“

Mark shrugged and adjusted his glasses, “I’d see people but they never saw me. So yeah, first person, Dong…” He paused, seeming to not remember his name. “Dong uh-“  
“Donghyuck.”  
“First one then, Donghyuck.”

Hyuck smiled. Mark said his name in a way like it was the last time he gets to speak before he dies. Donghyuck rested his head on his arms, looking up at Mark. A breeze brushed past the two lightly. “So… basically I found you because I heard your voice.”  
Mark ran his hand through his hair. “Oh really?” Hyuck wouldn’t admit it, but it was pretty hot. “You have a pretty voice, Mark.” Mark giggled softly as his response. “It’s not the best… but thank you.” Donghyuck smiled softly at him. Mark wasn’t looking at him anymore, instead staring straight into the light of the night. He turned around to face the moon. Time flew by fast. “Um… Mark, I gotta go- uh…” He pointed at the sky.

Mark frowned for a slight second, but gave him a small smile. “Just… visit if you can…” is that what he’s worried about..? Donghyuck smiled brightly back at him before flying off into the forest. 

When Donghyuck flew away with that yellow glow, Mark waved his hand slightly as a goodbye. He mumbled something quietly to himself before heading back inside.

-

A few days had passed since that first meeting. Hyuck was out and about hanging around with the fairies as he finished his little task he had for the day. “So Jaemin, you’ve met Jeno and Renjun, right?” The male fairie blinked his eyes twice. “... who???” Donghyuck just nodded his head in disappointment. “They’re around my age, Jeno’s the one who looks like a dog, he does shape-shifting magic, and Renjun is the one who says he’s as bright as light, while he does potions, and I’m the one who does aerial and light magic. You know?” He was ranting at this point, but hopefully Jaemin understood. Jaemin just stared into the walls of trees and the fairies in the far distance, “I think I’ve seen them around with that kid who’s always with lele…” he turned to face Donghyuck, “other than that, no, don’t think I know them.” Hyuck stood up, patting off the grass that stuck onto his clothing. “Well, I gotta head back, Jaemin. See you around.” Jaemin nodded his head and waved Hyuck goodbye.

Donghyuck wandered around mindlessly after his short talk with Jaemin. He had something to do but he simply couldn't grasp what it was. As he continued to walk through the forest, familiar voices bickering could be heard from the patch of lavenders in front of the house. "It's ZHONG jisung."  
"Nah, it'd be PARK chenle, get your facts right."  
"But shouldn't the girl take the last name???"  
"Exactly why it should be PARK chenle then." 

Hyuck held back as he watched the witch and fairie bicker. It's cute. He continued to walk around, saying "hi" to the fairies he passed by. As much as he walked around the patch of land they lived on, he couldn't find noren either. Weird. Hyuck headed back into the house. He looked back into the wilderness that seemed rather tamed, he shook his head and shut the door behind him.

"Don't think that way Hyuck... you know that's dumb..." He scolded himself when he entered his room. Dumb, stupid, extra thoughts. They don't matter. He let out a sigh. As much as he called this house his home, he can't forget that those people kicked him out of his town, into the wild, alone. It hurt so fucking hard. What did he even do? What was the difference he could control magic and they couldn't? How much longer will he be stuck here, going downwards to his death? Hyuck did his best to not think about it. "What's the point anymore..." He cried out softly. The door was locked and he let his tears come out steadily. A slow stream that needed to stop accumulating water. 

It's all so, so, so dumb.

As much as he remembered his little time he spent with Mark that day, he didn't have the will to move out of his bed for the rest of that night.

-

The next morning, he felt his tears all dried up on his face. Rubbing off the tear tracts, he looked out of the window, the sun wasn't out yet. Hyuck heaved a sigh and shook his head again. He plopped backwards on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts flooded his head again. Hyuck continued staring at the ceiling.

It was only till the sun showed itself, Donghyuck dragged himself out of bed. He couldn't forget to visit Mark today either. He thought back to what he had said: "Just... visit if you can..." Hyuck couldn't let the lonely boy in a tower be lonely for much longer. He headed downstairs, spotting Ten grabbing his backpack for another thing related to work. Hyuck frowned. "Ten... you're leaving already???" Ten faced the tan male, giving him a smile. "Shouldn't you be used to this???" Ten laughed softly, "but don't worry I'll be back soon." Donghyuck smiled back at him. He never usually worried about Ten, Kun, or Doyoung leaving for trips, but honestly it really hit him today. 

He couldn't lose any of them now. 

Hyuck watched as Ten put on his mask and hat, and shut the door behind him as he finally left for that trip.

'Might as well make make breakfast.' Summoning some ingredients he might as well get started. 

-

"Heyo." 

Hyuck set his head on the balcony railing. He saw Mr. Nice Voice inside the tower. "Oh, hey." Donghyuck smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't come in the last few days..." He looked down at the balcony floor. "Life's been stressful." Donghyuck heaved a sigh, Mark grabbed his glasses, and headed towards Hyuck. "I understand... I was hoping to see you sooner... but I can wait." Mark smiled softly. Hyuck layed his head down. He really missed hearing the other's voice. 

It was a serene silence between the two. It was very much appreciated. 

"Oh... We got a full moon tonight." Mark finally broke the silence, looking at Hyuck with a soft warmth. "I guess... I can't stay too long before my magic gets cut off... it sucks..." Donghyuck returned the same warmth to Mark. Talking to Mark really relieved him of any stress he had. "Yeah, that must really suck... Simply glad you're just here now..."  
"Yeah..." Hyuck layed his head back on the railing, still staring at Mark. 

"Quick question, how long have you been here..?" He asked drowsily. Mark turned his head to the side. He's thinking. "I've been here for... quite some time..." Donghyuck nodded. "That must be hard." Mark adjusted his glasses, "I've just gotten used to it... and like I said, just glad you're here." He let out a small giggle. 

'God, that's fucking adorable.' Hyuck thought to himself. Donghyuck began humming to a random beat(most likely picking up the habit from Mr. Mark over here).

"Hey Mark..." He looked at the black-haired boy in the spotlight of the moon. "Could you sing for me???" Hyuck noticed the other flinch for a second, rubbing the back of his neck right after. He panicked a bit.

"It's perfectly fine if you don't want to, hah... I don't wanna pressure you, but like I still want to hear you sing- oh god I'm probably annoying you." Mark let out a laugh. "No, no, you're good." Mark leaned closer to Donghyuck, "bit surprising though, not expected... like at all." 

The two laughed as if they were the only ones in the world. Two people under the bridge of night, showing off their own light. If only they could stay like this. Short sentences, comfortable silences, a light breeze, focusing only on each other. And Donghyuck found that beautiful. Simply wishing it could be like that forever.

Donghyuck layed his head back on the railing, waiting for Mark to begin singing. He adjusted his glasses, "Well, this song isn't necessarily different but you just haven't heard it, but here goes nothing." Hyuck smiled as his way to show support. 

"Waking up to the sounds of you loving me.. Love in the shower, and on the counter, and on the table..." 

Donghyuck watched as the male sang beautifully. The night cloaking itself around the black-haired male, the moon shining on him as if the balcony were the stage. He thought to himself again, it was fucking surreal. 

The two stared at each other after that one song. It was a short one, but it felt like eternity had passed. "Was that okay..?" Mark asked Donghyuck warily. Hyuck nodded his head, "I really liked that one." 

Time flew past when they talked to each other. It was calm and just rather fun talking. Donghyuck looked up to the sky. He heaved a sigh. "Mark..." The other already knew what he was gonna say. "Hyuck, if you need to go, you can go. Thank you for coming today though." Donghyuck smiled softly. "It's no problem."  
Mark watched as Hyuck's figure became smaller the further back he went. He gave a sad smile when he disappeared from the view.

-

Donghyuck entered into quite the dilemma when he reached his house. "Now where had you been this whole time???" Doyoung raised a brow at the tan male. 'oh fuck-'  
"Care to explain???" Hyuck's eyes darted from the walls to floor to the couch, every where except Doyoung. "Well you see... I had some business I had ti attend to." Donghyuck started walking to his room causally- if that word could be used at this hour. He felt a hand grab his shoulder, strong as fuck as well. "Now..." Doyoung smiled. Hyuck just realized the situation he's in. "When I ask 'why' or 'where' I exoect you to give me every damn detail or else you'll be stuck here for the rest of your fucking life and I will have Kun restrict your use of magic... Understand???" Hyuck gulped loudly. 

He is, indeed, absolutely and definitely fucked. 

Donghyuck looked up at the elder's glare, sighing loudly he began explaining. 

After the whole story (with some accents he added because why not), Doyoung's posture relaxed, but it still was tense. "This Mark... is.... he human???" Hyuck shrugged, he doesn't know. Doyoung stared at him, filled with worry. "Hyuck, you know if he's human, he could... go against you." He felt his anger rise, his fist clenched tightly. "Doyoung. He's stuck in a fucking TOWER, how the HELL could he be in contact with those damn... damn cowards in the city..." Hyuck realized he let his voice falter at the end. Doyoung hit back with equal force. 

"He's ONE of those damn cowards you mentioned." He pointed a finger at Hyuck. "He's a fucking human who could possibly be against you. He could be there just to send what we're doing to the Ministry... Do you not realize the danger, this brings??? He could be tracking your every move... Possibly all of us..." 

Hyuck felt the tears brimming his eyelids. Why was he not allowed to have a friend?

"THOSE ARE ALL POSSIBILITIES! JUST POSSIBILITIES!" He unclenched his fist. "Why can't I just..." He shook his head and looked at Doyoung, tired and sad and disappointed. "Forget it, I'm going to sleep." Doyoung tried to stop him, but he pushed through to his bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, tears flowing stronger than yesterday's. 

'This fucking sucks.' 

He silently hicupped and let his tears fall off of his face, not wanting to wake up the others. Why did Doyoung hate him so much to this point to prevent him from being who he is? First, as a kid when he played around; second, when he practiced magic; third, when he tried going outside; and now this??? What the fuck does he want??? He's equally bad as those horrible people... Negative thoughts flowed steadily into his mind, what was the point anymore??? Those same thoughts never leaving, a dark cloud forming as he silently cried himself to sleep.

-

He didn't leave his room that day. No matter who knocked at his door or tried to pry it open with magic, it didn't work. 

He needed his alone time, if not possibly visiting Mark later at night. This was stressful, tiring, and just sad. He can't help but think about what did he wrong, what he could've done, what the fuck was even going on??? Hyuck felt the tears brimming his eyes again. He wiped them away quickly, he should be used to this by now. 

He shouldn't be so selfish, but he wants to be like this for himself. Hyuck hates the fact he has to hide. He hates the fact he can't play with magic and it's beauty. He hates the fact he now has to doubt the first friend he's made that isn't a magical creature or fellow witch. He hates it all. 

He hates himself the most.

If he only didn't have magic, if only he were normal, if only he looked like other humans with their beautiful light skin, if only he could be, human. Maybe he could've avoided all of this. Yeah, that life sounds so much easier. 

Hyuck looked out the window. It's still the middle of the day, the sun shining too bright for his liking. He turned around, facing the wall next to his bed. He shut his eyes again. Fuck my goddamn life, Hyuck thought to himself.

-

Hyuck left his room through the window, whizzing past the reddening leaves as fall entered. His mind clearing, he smiled softly thinking about seeing Mark for their usual meet-ups at this hour. He said a quick 'hi'to the animals he passed by. Hyuck listened to the crickets chirping, and birds singing here and there. 

He'll finally get to see Mark for today. 

"Oh Hyuckie." He saw Mark smile as he said his name. It made his heart flutter. "Hey hey hey Mark." The two laughed. It's just become their thing- say something simple, then let's laugh and smile. Donghyuck makes sure to cherish every single second, even all the way down to the milisecond. 

The two talked, bickered, smiled, laughed with tears of joy, doing everything friends do. 

"Mark... mind if I something a bit deep???" The black-haired male raised a brow, questioning Hyuck. "I'm glad I met you." He looked at Mark. "And I just love every second I spend with you." Mark's face heated up, obviously embarassed. "T-thank you..." Donghyuck grabbed Mark's hand, looking up to see if he's okay with it. Mark nodded his head. Donghyuck caressed the other's soft hands, playing around with it.

He could even say it fit perfectly into his.

The two continued talking till nightfall, but just slightly closer this time.

-

It felt wrong, but he was no longer happy in his "home." He felt the walls close in on him the more he lay on his bed. He couldn't even wander outside at day, or else Doyoung would try to talk to him. He just wanted to avoid him at all costs. 

What shocked him was when someone knocked urgently on the door, screaming his name. "HYUCK! PLEASE! Please... It's really an emergency..." Donghyuck rolled his eyes from his bed. "IF IT'S SO DAMN URGENT, SCREAM IT THROUGH THE DOOR. I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE." He heard Doyoung's quick breaths, he was panicking. 

"Chittaphon... Ten... He's... He's close to death..."  
Everything stopped suddenly, his heartbeat could be heard, his throat dry. This couldn't be possible. "No... no, y-you're lying just to get me out a-aren't you..." He could hear Doyoung sobbing now, he couldn't feel anything anymore. "WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!! HYUCK, PLEASE... TEN'S INJURED BADLY... PLEASE..."

Donghyuck blocked the noise. "Shut up... Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He felt the bottled up anger and tears abd frustration break. "SHUT UP, YOU'RE LYING... THIS ISN'T TRUE..." He could still hear Doyoung crying from the other side, another voice joined, "Hyuck... Please... He's hurt badly... We have him on 'projectile' please show yourself to him... He's too far for us to visit..." Donghyuck stayed silent. He can't think straight. Doyoung spoke up again.

"Please Hyuck, he really loves you guys, and he wouldn't give up his dream to live here in this remote area if he hated you... Please show yourself for him... He's here..." Donghyuck stood up, he stared at the floor as he walked towards the door. Opening it slowly. He saw Doyoung on the floor, face stained with tears, Jisung by his side, eyes brimming with tears. "The others are talking to him downstairs." He nodded solemnly, heading down the stairs. 

He tried to put on a brave face, but he couldn't believe the same person he saw on the projectile was Ten. Ten wasn't frail. Ten wasn't weak. Ten wasn't someone easily defeated. But here he is, laying on a bed, eyes closed, too weak to move. Hyuck couldn't help but cry. Ten was beat up, frail, weak, and defeated. "Why... What... Who..." He cracked and cried harder. "TEN!" He yelled at the projectile. "TEN, WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!?!" Hyuck ran trying to go through the screen, just to be by Ten's side, but the others held him back. He started screaming.

'Why am I just staying here??? I know you need help... You've helped me all those times... TEN, PLEASE!' But his words were stuck in his throat, he could only scream louder, cry harder. The pain was never eased. Jeno, Renjun, and Kun all did their best to calm down Donghyuck, throwing him back into his room. Donghyuck let more tears fall and hicupped as he ran out of them. He doesn't know how much time passed, but it had passed despite the fact it felt like everything was frozen. 

Days and nights were too similar to be decided which one it was at the moment. Food and water was useless. His room suffocating him more, but he couldn't drag himself out. He couldn't think.

-

A light knock could be heard from god knows how long. "Hyuck..." He already knew what he was gonna say. He tried to cry but he already cried out every single drop of tears he had. "Hyuck... I'm sorry but..." Hyuck listened closely to Jisung's breathing. 

"Ten's gone." 

He felt the agony hit him hard. Harder than a truck. Harder than an airplane crashing. More similar to the world becoming upside down. He felt a hole burning itself into his memories and heart. Donghyuck could barely process it all. A thought crossed his head. 

Mark.

Mark always took the pain away. Mark. He could find some peace if he visited him. "Hyuck??? Are you still there???" He stood up, grabbed a new hoodie, his wand, and opened the window. He turned towards the locked door, "Jisung... Tell Doyoung, I'm visiting Mark." He ignored Jisung's protests and cries, he was already in the air flying off towards the tower. He really needed to hear Mark's voice right now.

-

He was out of breath when he reached the tower. Mark rushed outside, asking what's wrong. Hyuck sped over and hugged Mark tightly, tears staining his shirt. Mark held Hyuck, unsure of what to do but knew he had to give this to Hyuck. "Please... Hyuck, tell me what's wrong..." Hyuck hugged him tighter, telling the story with a muffled voice, tears pouring out. 

Mark frowned, "Oh, sunshine..." They did their best to make it normal, and just have Hyuck cheer up. Hyuck did smile around Mark. That simply was genuine. 

"Maybe I love you...." Mark looked at Donghyuck, shocked. "What?" Mark's face heated up, "You just said you loved me..." It was now Donghyuck's turn to be flustered. "Oh my god." He pulled back. "I'm sorry if I'm being too fast or you don't feel the same. I'm, oh my god, I blurted that out, I don't-" Mark hushed the tan male, telling him it's okay. "I feel the same... I appreciate every second you spend with me... and I thank you so much for trying to make me not lonely anymore... Just... thank you, hyuck." Donghyuck smiled warmly. "Your welcome..." He muffled an, I love you, hugging him tightly. Mark reciprocating those same words, over and over again. 

-

Hyuck went back, feeling lighter but dreading that house he was forced to live in. Entering through his window, he repeated the mundane process of crying himself to sleep. At least he had Mark. And tomorrow, he'll visit him again, knowing Mark will wait for him.

-

He smiled as he landed on the balcony. Mark was inside, but rushed outside to greet the tan male. "Hey sunshine." Hyuck giggled softly, "hello moonlight." The two embraced each other in a hug, Mark wasn't used to it, but he's getting there. 

Thoughts and opinions expressed. I love you's exchanged. Laughter and joy. Hyuck felt safe here. Safe with Mark. Safe with his moonlight. "Hey, wanna try flying through the sky???" Mark looked at Donghyuck as if he were hysterical. "Trust me, it's fun, you'll enjoy it." He added a smile, trying to convince Mark. Mark shrugged, "Might as well follow your lead, sunshine." 

God, that name made him weak, but it proved that Mark felt the same as he did. Hyuck picked up Mark bridal style. "So, let's go?" The black-haired male nodded. Hyuck took off. Laughing at Mark's expression. "You enjoying it???" The other shook his head vigorously, "How do you even go through this every night?!? This is like absolute TORTURE, my goodness!" Hyuck continued to laugh, mindful of where he flew through. He couldn't be careless with Mark in his arms.

When they reached a steady point in the air, Hyuck broke the silence again. "Thank you, Mark." He told the other softly, but he heard him loud and clear. "For what??? I didn't do anything..." Hyuck looked at Mark. "You've made me feel things I never felt before... And I thank you for it... Those things I'm so grateful for is what makes me love you." Mark smiled brightly, and held Hyuck tighter as they continued to fly around. "Same here Hyuck... I'm so glad you found me somehow... and you decided to introduce yourself as well... Really I should be thanking you..." 

A silence came between the two. Donghyuck spotted the field he wanted to take Mark to, "Oh! There it is!" He heard Mark's confused little, "what?" Hyuck grinned, "you'll see!" 

Zooming past butterflies and clouds, he eventually touched down. Putting down Mark. The two looking around at the beautiful field. The flowers covered in dew glowing in the moonlight, the crickets silencing as the two walked around, fireflies beginning to fly.  
Hyuck looked around, smiling at the beauty.

"Mark... I'm glad I showed you this place... I haven't been here in a while... but I find it so beautiful just like you.... And it's a place I find peace... Mark?"  
"H-hyuck..." 

His face fell. 

He ran as fast as he could towards to Mark. He was disappearing, fading even... He was disappearing into nothing. "Mark... Mark... Please, what is happening???" He cried out. Why is he losing everything??? That dark cloud came over him once again. "I don't know, Hyuck!" Hyuck ran faster and hugged Mark tight. A flood of emotions coming in full speed. Everything was shattering, cracking hard, loud and fast. More pieces of Mark began disappearing. "Hyuck... I don't know what's happening but please-"  
"Mark... please sing for me one last time."  
"What-"  
"Mark, do it please." He looked at the other, tears already rolling down his cheek. "Please."  
Mark nodded, giving him a sad smile. 

"I just wanna be a billionaire... So frickin' bad..." Hyuck hummed the beat, eyes shut closed. He couldn't look at Mark disappearing right before him. Eventually, he could only hear himself. His breathing became ragged. He felt nothing in his arms. He looked up at the sky and yelled till his voice was gone, fireflies flying in groups racing each other. He pulled out the flowers, ignoring all the dirt and blood on his hands. He screamed even more, hot, salty tears falling down. "M-mark... T-ten..." He choked out. He looked around him, the damage he caused. He destroyed the beauty. 

'If only I saw this coming. If only I never went out that night. If only I was never born.' All those if's flooded his mind as he wailed in the field. He caused destruction because of him being blinded and stupid. How pitiful is that? He looked around, spotting all the horrible, destructed, broken world he's created. 

His breathing slowed down. He mumbled words, pointing his hand to the sky. 

A fire spread everywhere, consuming everything in it's way, including Hyuck and the pieces of his memories and heart.

And that, could only reverse all the damage and pain and frustration and anger and sadness he, donghyuck, caused.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe! i hope you enjoyed Nightlight :D this is my first story here so i hope you really really liked it :DD n e ways might as well plug my twt account and there you can find my cc in my bio :D (@/morkswtrmelons) okay hope you liked it uwu


End file.
